


Stestiel Interaction #1

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun between Derek, Dean, Stiles and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #1

Derek waited for the light to turn green. Stiles was playing with the radio, going through every single station, even though he’d already taken the initiative to program his favourites. It didn’t matter that it was Derek’s Camaro. 

He rolled his eyes, when he heard the low grumble of a classic car. Derek looked out the side window to see ‘67 Impala pull up next to him. In the front were a pair of guys, arguing over directions. 

Stiles clicked off the radio and sat back, his head jutting forward in beat with the other car’s blasted Metallica music. The driver turned, trying to focus on the lights, when he noticed Stiles.

Stiles grinned dopily, enjoying himself. Derek felt his chest swell, preparing to bark a reply to whatever douche comment came out, but the driver smiled. It was like he was relieved to meet someone else that appreciated Metallica.

“Nice car,” he said.

“Good music,” Stiles responded, drumming his hands on the dash.

“Pretty driver,” the passenger added.

The driver’s head slummed forward as Stiles burst out laughing.

“You can’t go around saying things like that, Cas!” the driver grumbled.

“Why? He wants to be called pretty.”

Derek turned his head forward, refusing to believe he just heard what he heard. But a smile crept onto his lips. 

He did like being called pretty.


End file.
